


Suspicious Minds

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackie is depressed after a failed relationship, The Doctor takes her for a spin in the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

They'd cleared up the lunch dishes, and Rose was fancying something sweet. She dug around through the fridge. "Mom, there's no fruit."

"No," Jackie replied, "there isn't."

The Doctor grinned. "Well, I could rifle through Howard's dressing gown pockets. I dare say I could find an apple or an orange, perhaps a kumquat," he offered helpfully.

At that Jackie burst into tears.

"You don't like kumquats?"

Rose was at her mother's side like a shot, her arms hugging Jackie's upper body as she sat sobbing in the chair. "Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

After a moment, Jackie composed herself to answer. "It's Howard. He's dumped me. Gone off with that Beatrix from the Pig and Whistle."

"What?" Rose kissed the top of her mom's head. "Foolish man. She's no way near as pretty as you."

Jackie patted her daughter's arm and tried to smile though her tears. "You're very sweet to say that."

"It's true."

"Well, he won't be bringing me any more deliveries. And I can't very well go to the grocers myself, can I?"

"Bit of a quandary," the Doctor said. "You could starve."

Rose shot him a hard glance, before squeezing her mother's shoulder. "Give me a list, and I'll head to the grocers for you. Want to come, Doctor?"

He looked up from the Time's crossword, glasses perched on his nose. "Not really. You go along." He filled in an eighteen letter space, mumbling, "I'll keep Jackie here company."

"You don't need to," Jackie said.

"No bother. Hmm.... What's the town at the south end of Lake Vattern?"

"Do what you like then," Rose said coldly, as Jackie handed her a list. "I'll see if Mickey's about."

 

"Good idea."

Rose slammed the front door after her.

"Right." The Doctor folded his glasses and tucked them in his jacket breast pocket. "So, Jackie. What would you say to a little spin in the Tardis?"

*****

"So," the Doctor rubbed his hands together with anticipation, "Where shall we go? Tahiti? Jupiter? Alpha Centauri?"

Jackie looked up at the high ceiling of the console room. "I can't get over how this thing is..."

"Bigger on the inside. I know. Shall we be off, then?"

"How big is it? I mean, where do you sleep? Surely not on the floor."

Oblivious to the tone in her voice, the Doctor swelled with pride. "Oh, there's ever so much more. Let me take you on the grand tour."

He led her down the many corridors of the Tardis, and up the many stairs. She was shocked to open one door and find an African veldt, complete with colourful butterflies, and a den of lions. At the sound of a roar, she shut the door quickly. "What the bloody hell is this thing?"

"Oh, you liked that, did you? Wait until I show you the wardrobe."

Miles of clothes stretched before her. Racks and racks of everything from designer dresses to something that looked for all the world like one of Terence Stamp's costumes from Priscilla, Queen of the Dessert. And, for some reason, a Canadian Mountie jacket and hat. "What in the world do you need all these for?" she asked.

"I like to be prepared." He pulled a full length turn-of-the-twentieth-century striped bathing costume from a coat hanger. "How about a swim?" Then frowned. "Ah. I forgot. Had to jettison the pool. Bad luck."

"That's..." she looked at the ugly suit with distain. "That's quite alright."

Ten minutes later, down another long corridor, he gestured to a set of doors. "The sleeping quarters. You were asking."

One door opened to a sparse cell, with only a bare cot. "My room," he said. "I'm a man of simple tastes."

The next door, with, she couldn't help but note, an adjoining entrance to the previous room, opened to a huge king-sized bed with silk sheets and hanging curtains. "And this one?"

"Oh, that's Rose's room. She decorated it herself."

"Ahem." Jackie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, are you having sex with my daughter?"

"Hmm? What?" The Doctor paused a second, as if considering what to answer, then turned and marched down the corridor. "This way, Jackie. I know just the place to take you."

******

Unable to find Mickey, Rose struggled with a multitude of grocery bags, the keys to Jackie's flat and a fast approaching headache. Once inside, she expected her mother to still be mourning her late lamented relationship with the grocer. Instead, she was greeted by sounds of merry laughter.

Jackie sat in the living room, large straw hat atop her even more bleached than usual hair. She wore a rather, to Rose's mind, skimpy sundress, the visible skin accented by a decided tan.

The Doctor perched on the arm of the sofa, giggling. He was scooping what looked like sand out of the pocket of his brown duster. The sight of it sent Jackie into further fits of laughter.

Rose dropped the bags and glared. "What the bloody hell have you two been up to?" she asked.

"Oh, Darling." Jackie rose from the sofa and embraced her somewhat exasperated daughter. "You should have come with us. We've had the most wonderful time."

"Right. Where?"

"Oh," the Doctor answered. "Hawaii. Oahu to be precise. Lovely really."

"Glorious." Jackie took off her hat and threw it on the coffee table. "Two weeks in the sun. Lying on the beach. And," she reached into her bag and pulled out an eight-by-ten photo, "I've gotten you Naveen Andrews' autograph. I know how you like him."

"I've bought," Rose said coldly. "Some apples."

"That's alright dear." Jackie patted her daughter on the shoulder. "We've got tons of pineapples in the kitchen. Isn't that right, Doctor?" He grinned and whispered something into Jackie's ear, and she blushed, then started twittering again.

"Doctor. Can I see you in the kitchen? You can help me with these bags."

"Of course, Rose." He picked up some of the groceries and carried them into the kitchen.

"Doctor," Rose growled, safely inside. "Tell me something."

"Anything."

"Are you," she asked, "Having sex with my mother?"

He paused. Then grinned. "Mars is quite stunning this time of year. We really should go." He took Rose's hand in his. "Please?"


End file.
